The heart is the center of a person's circulatory system. The left portions of the heart, including the left atrium (LA) and left ventricle (LV), draw oxygenated blood from the lungs and pump it to the organs of the body to provide the organs with their metabolic needs for oxygen. The right portions of the heart, including the right atrium (RA) and right ventricle (RV), draw deoxygenated blood from the body organs and pump it to the lungs where the blood gets oxygenated. These mechanical pumping functions are accomplished by contractions of the heart. In a normal heart, the sinoatrial (SA) node, the heart's natural pacemaker, generates electrical impulses, called action potentials, that propagate through an electrical conduction system to various regions of the heart to cause the muscular tissues of these regions to depolarize and contract at a normal sinus rate.
Tachyarrhythmia occurs when the heart contracts at a rate higher than the normal sinus rate. Tachyarrhythmia generally includes ventricular tachyarrhythmia (VT) and supraventricular tachyarrhythmia (SVT). VT occurs, for example, when a pathological conduction loop formed in the ventricles through which electrical impulses travel circularly within the ventricles, or when a pathologically formed electrical focus generates electrical impulses from the ventricles. SVT can be physiologic (e.g., sinus tachycardia) or pathologic (e.g., atrial fibrillation). The physiologic sinus tachycardia occurs when the SA node generates the electrical impulses at a particularly high rate. A pathologic SVT occurs, for example, when a pathologic conduction loop forms in an atrium or both atria. Fibrillation occurs when the heart contracts at a tachyarrhythmia rate with an irregular rhythm. Ventricular fibrillation (VF), as a ventricular arrhythmia with an irregular conduction, is a life threatening condition requiring immediate medical treatment such as ventricular defibrillation. Atrial fibrillation (AF), as an SVT with an irregular rhythm, though not directly life threatening, also needs medical treatment such as atrial defibrillation to restore a normal cardiac function and prevents the deterioration of the heart.
An understanding of the nature of a detected tachyarrhythmia, including its origin, ensures effective and efficient treatment. For example, anti-tachycardia pacing, cardioversion, and defibrillation are among therapies treating tachyarrhythmias by delivering electrical energy to the heart. To be effective, the type of tachyarrhythmia, including its origin, is to be determined for selecting the right type therapy and the right region to which the electrical energy is delivered. When the atrial rate of depolarizations (or contractions) is substantially different from the ventricular rate of depolarizations (or contractions) during a detected tachyarrhythmia, the atrial and ventricular rates of depolarizations (or contractions) provide for a basis for locating where the tachyarrhythmia originates. However, there is a need to locate where the tachyarrhythmia originates when the atrial depolarizations and the ventricular depolarizations present a one-to-one (1:1) relationship.